


Charity Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aftercare, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smart Peter Parker, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker gets a full-ride at a prestigious university, something unexpected from an omega, but Peter's smart, and he likes school.Enter, Tony Stark, the alpha who refuses to date an omega just to spite his father.(ABANDONED WORK)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

Peter walked hurriedly to his dorm room, everything he owned inside two worn-out suitcases he held in his small hands. He looked to the ground in hopes to not bring any attention to himself, which was difficult because his scent hit every nose he walked by, vanilla wafting through the air, making people turn their heads and look for the source of it. 

Finally he reached his door, he hurriedly opened his door and walked inside, locking himself up. The room wasn't small or something he was used to, it held a king sized bed, a large bathroom, a walk-in closet and a kitchen, it felt more like an apartment than a dorm room, Peter felt uneasy in it, the neutral smell and the space felt out of place. But he sighed and started unpacking, he carefully placed two framed pictures that had been delicately wrapped in newspapers on top of the bedside table and put his clothes inside the large closet, his clothes didn't even fill half of the hangers on the corner.

Peter looked around at the plain white walls, he sat on the bed at the centre of the room, he felt alone, the amount of space felt so wrong, Peter missed May, his heart clenched and he gathered all the decorative pillows around himself, using them to make the bed feel a bit smaller, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through Twitter, then Instagram, then he watched YouTube, losing the track of time, he went to bed soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony meet.

Tony Stark was catching up with Rhodey on the hallway of his stupidly pretentious university when the smell hit his nose, he turned his head and looked at the obvious source of it, the university was filled with alphas and betas, so the scrawny omega stood out as the smallest figure, his shoulders hunched while he walked at an alarmingly fast pace. Tony stared at his back, the curls that hit his nape bounced, the omega came to a halt right in front of Tony's room and opened the door in front of his', he walked inside and soon closed the door to Tony and the dozen other people staring.

***

Tony woke up for his first lecture, something he rarely did, but it was the first day of the year, might as well try a bit, he threw on a Black Sabbath shirt, jeans and tennis and walked out, only to be met with the omega he saw yesterday. The omega looked up at him briefly, and then back down to the white tiles that covered the floor. 

The omega was dressed in a black hoodie that was at least two sizes too big on him and worn out jeans and converse. Tony stared at him and the omega shifted nervously. Tony then turned and started walking to his lecture, he noticed the omega didn't start walking until he was a little bit ahead and so he stopped, making the omega stop behind him, he started walking again and the omega walked. Tony frowned to himself. 

"Hey shorty?" Tony called out, when he turned around. The omega stared at him nervously. "Why are you doing that?" 

The omega paused and looked down again. 

"Doing what?" he asked in an almost whisper, his voice was possibly sweeter than his smell. 

"Following my pace." 

"Oh, uhh... I don't want to walk in front of you." He explained as if it was obvious.

"Why?" Tony asked, his tone of voice coming off unusually harsh. The omega somehow made himself smaller.

"I don't want to be rude..." He started picking at a lode string of his hoodie. Tony couldn't figure out why, but he figured it was pointless to keep asking. 

"Just walk next to me." Tony ordered. The omega scrambled to obey and they started walking. "What's your name? " Tony asked and the omega stared. 

"Peter." He told him.

"Do you have a last name Peter?"

"Uh, yes, it's Parker, Peter Parker." 

"Nice to meet you Peter Parker, I'm Tony Stark."

"I know..." Peter replied. "I mean- youre famous, I'm not a stalker I swear- I just- I've seem you- like on Twitter and stuff-."

Tony interrupted him. "I know." He nodded, the rest of the walk was quiet, they reached their destination, which apparently was the same lecture room.

They walked in and soon separated, Tony went to his friends, Rhodey and Steve that were seated around the middle and Peter sat by himself on the front, Tony soon got into whatever conversation his friends were having and soon forgot about the interaction. 

***

The professor ended the short lecture, it was just an introduction to the course, and soon the students started clearing out, Tony was on his way out when he noticed Peter hadn't even started packing his stuff, and was just staring at his phone. 

"Hey Parker?" Peter flinched, and looked his way. "Lecture is over." Peter nodded in acknowledgement but didn't start packing, Tony walked over and stared at him. "Why aren't you leaving?" Peter looked at him and started fiddling with his thumbs.

"I'm waiting for everyone else to leave." He said.

"Why's that?"

"Uh... People tend to not be aware of their surroundings and push me around sometimes..." He bit his lip. The alpha nodded. 

Tony didn't know why he even cared enough to ask, less did he know why he stayed and walked Peter to his next lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group project cliché time

Peter didn't know what to make of Tony Stark, the alpha followed him to his lectures and spoke to him briefly sometimes. Peter surprisingly wasn't bothered by it, the omega sort of liked that the alpha brought attention away from him when they walked, people hadn't even noticed they were walking together as they walked with enough distance to the other and neither uttered a word. They walked into their next lecture together and soon walked away from the other. 

***

Peter must've heard incorrectly, the professor had said group project? Was he daft? Of course he wasn't, normal people have the ability to speak to other humans. The professor dismissed them after telling them to choose a topic and title and email it to him.

Peter stared as the people around him grouped up, a feeling of helplessness creeped into him, some people became aware of his distress, if their nose suddenly wrinkling was a sign, Peter smelled quite strongly after all and his dispair was mixing into the vanilla scent, nobody wanted to work with an omega though, as they weren't seen as the smartest beings. 

"Hey Peter? We're missing a person in our group, wanna join?" Tony interrupted Peter's spiralling thoughts and soon Peter relaxed and for the first time he smiled at Tony.

"Yes... Thank you." Peter suddenly felt the urge to hug the alpha, but he was sure Tony wouldn't want to be hugged by someone he barely knew. 

***

Tony was possibly the first to notice the distress in Peter's scent, he didn't know why it hit him so suddenly, possibly because omegas were rare, so the scent was easily picked up, which was probably half true, but feelings were only picked up if you were close enough to someone or paying too much attention. Tony had to admit to himself it was the latter. 

Steve and Rhodey were debating who to ask, but Tony took it upon himself to ask Peter as soon as possible.

The curt thank you he received was enough, but the smile he received surprised Tony. It was cute, 'he has dimples', Tony noted. Tony was so focused on Peter he didn't notice Rhodey and Steve staring at them.

***

"I thought you hated omegas." Steve remarked when Peter left by himself after Tony told him to when and where to meet up. Which was, his room, tonight. Simple really.

"I don't hate omegas, I just chose not to date one because I don't want to give my dad the satisfaction of it." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Huh..." Steve shrugged. "I'm going to the gym before we meet up, you coming?"

"No, meathead, I'm gonna work on DUM-E."

"Rhodes?" Steve turned to Rhodey.

"Sure." The other man shrugged and soon they were on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was a stress-baker, something that is being shown by the sugar cookies he had made and laid down to cool, as the cookies were being cooled he was making a pink frosting when suddenly he heard a knock on his door, he frowned and let his utensils down on the kitchen and opened the door to be greated with a sheepish Tony covered in grease.

"Uh... Hi?" Peter greeted in his nervous matter.

"Hello, Peter, so I have a little bit of an issue, I was fixing DUM-E, my robot, and I made a mistake and he went apeshit. I can't really reach his control panel 'cause he kinda attacks you, so I was wondering if it'll be fine if we met up here?" Tony rambled and looked for Peter's reaction at the last question. 

"uhh... I mean sure, yeah, I don't see why not..." Peter responded in his usual quiet tone. 

"Great, thanks. I would have asked Rhodey, but he has a tthing for people not being in his room and Steve's room is on the other side of campus." Tony explained even though Peter hadn't asked.

"It's fine... Come in." Peter gestured and Tony walked into the room. Peter's room didn't have much, compared to his own room that held a bunch of materials for his projects, it smelled like cookies, but Peter's vanilla scent radiated anyways.

Tony stood awkwardly in front of the bed, he was covered in grease and didn't want to make a mess in Peter's room.

"Uh-if you wanna shower you can, I probably have a hoodie that'll fit you, dont know about, but I can let you borrow a hoodie... If you want of course." Peter told Tony. 

"Yeah, sure that'll be great." Tony said and Peter let him walk to the bathroom, Tony closed the door behind him, but he didn't lock it. He walked into the shower and couldnt help but look over the bottles Peter had, unsurprisingly, all of the bottles were vanilla scented. People tended to do that, especially omegas, when omegas or alphas used other scents it tended to clash with their own.

Tony's investigation was interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tony told Peter.

Peter silently laid the hoodie and a towel on top of the large counter, he couldn't help but look at the large figure that was Tony, the frosted glass made it blurry, but Peter's omega whimpered and Peter quickly bolted out and closed the door behind him. Peter shifted around a bit to check if he had created any slick, he was glad to discover he hadn't. 

The omega decided to check on his cookies, which had cooled down, he decided to start decorating them with the pink frosting and some sprinkles, he hummed and danced a bit, he was so distracted in fact, that he didn't notice the alpha that came out of the bathroom in the hoodie that was just a little bit small on him and boxers.

Tony watched the omega as he happily decorated the cookies, it was odd in a way, Peter didn't seem to be the type to bake cookies, but Tony figured he didn't really know a lot about the omega. 

Tony cleared his throat which made the omega jump and turn around. 

Peter stared at the alpha in front of him and couldnt help his eyes drifting, the hoodie clearly didnt fit him, it showed off the muscles on his arms and chest, but his thighs also brought attention, Peter's omega whimpered again and Peter blushed and looked away.

"Uh, you can take a seat on the bed or the counter, i don't really mind." Peter told the alpha. Tony walked to the bed, which was oddly fixed, it had pillow laid down almost like creating a nest, it seemed to have been done on purpose, Tony didn't really ask, he just laid down on the end and texted Steve and Rhodey where to come. 

Tony wasn't shy by any means, but somehow he felt the need to cover himself a little bit more, so he grabbed one of the pillows and laid it on his lap to cover his boxers. 

"Hey Petey?" Tony called out. Peter turned around, but didn't loom at him, instead he just stared at the ground in front of him. "Those cookies smell great." 

"Thanks... You can have some if you want." Peter told him and grabbed a plate before Tony answered and filled it with the cookies, he walked to the alpha and offered it.

"Thanks Petey-Pie." Tony smiled at the omega, who blushed and looked away, Tony bit a cookie and moaned dramatically, which made Peter giggle, Tony was about to say something when there was a knock on the door, Peter laid the plate next to Tony and opened the door to reveal Steve and Rhodey, who both smiled at him. 

"Hi... You can come in." Peter smiled softly and let the two alphas in.

"Wow, this room smells so sweet." Steve said, which made Rhodey hit him with his shoulder. 

"Uh... Well yeah, I was bakin' cookies." Peter told him and offered a cookie from the plate. Both the alphas smiled at him and grabbed one. 

"Are these vanilla cookies?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh no, just sugar cookies..."

"Then what..."

Peter interrupted him before he could ask. "That's me, I'm the vanilla smell." The omega said blushing.

"Oh, that's nice, omegas smell nice." Steve said and Peter smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes into heat and has a few realizations.

'Steve and Rhodey are nice' Peter decided, they ate his cookies, complimented them and didn't underestimate him, nor did they ignore his input on the project. They also helped him clean up the dishes he used to make the cookies before they left along with Tony. 

***

Peter, Tony, Steve and Rhodey had grown closer, Peter now sat with them when there were lectures, Peter was still quiet and nervous around them, but they were really patient with him. The three alphas gathered a lot of attention, Rhodey was in every committee you could imagine, Steve was the star quarterback, and Tony was… well Tony was Tony. 

But, Peter's heat was coming up, and he needed to tell his professors. Peter didn't enjoy being an omega, but things like these were the worst of it. The embarrassment of having special treatment always made him feel worse. 

"Pete?" Steve interrupted Peter's train of thought. 

"Y-yes?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Uh… Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, all good." Peter told him, but none of the three alphas believed him. 

"Are you sure? You know we're your friends Peter, you can tell us anything." Rhodey reassured. 

"I'm fine, it's just… well, my heat's coming up…" Peter blushed and looked down, squirming in his seat, none of the alphas really knew what to say to that. "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you guys, didn't wanna make it awkward…" Peter pouted. 

Tony burst out laughing, Peter looked at him surprised.

"The look on both of your faces! Holy shit, that was priceless." Tony snorted and Steve and Rhodey stared at him. "Both of you are so awkward, Petey-Pie, don't worry about it ok? Biology and whatever, just tell us if you need anything." Peter smiled and thanked him softly. 

***

Peter was warm, everything was warm, his butt was covered in his own slick and he couldn't figure out where that magnificent smell was coming from. He held his knotting toy in one hand, pushing it in and out of himself as he whimpered and moaned, his body needed more. 

Peter cried out when the toy knotted inside of him and he came all over his bedsheets, he turned around, the toy still buried deep inside of him and tried to look for water, his shaky legs led him to the kitchen and he grabbed a bottle of water and drank it completely. Peter realized he forgot to buy energy bars, which wasn't good since in the state he was, actually cooking something would make him miserable. 

Peter turned back around, two other water bottles in his hands and got closer on the bed, that's when he realized where the smell was coming from, a pillow at the end of the bed, Peter grabbed it without thinking and buried his face on it, it smelled so good. 

'Alpha' his omega cried out in his brain and that's when Peter figured it out, it was the pillow Tony used. 

His omega wanted Tony Stark. Peter suddenly felt like crying, he laid down and hugged the pillow and cried into it, his knotting toy releasing and falling out of him before he fell asleep. 

***

Peter had spent the most miserable heat in his life, he was so hungry, and his omega kept asking for Tony. 

He walked out of his room with a gaunt appearance and bloodshot eyes and went to class after stopping by the campus cafe and buying a muffin and that he forced himself to nibble on. He walked into class and his three alpha friends looked at him and his muffin and suddenly they all worried. They were alphas after all, and there was an omega that looked sick to say the least. Rhodey was the first to walk up to him. 

"Hey Peter." He said, hoping that his tone didn't show his worries. 

"Oh… Hi Rhodey." Peter attempted to smile at him, but when he looked up he saw Tony, who was looking at him, suddenly his heart clenched, but he forced himself to smile again and walk a bit shakenly to them. 

"Hi Petey, are you okay?" Tony asked, unable to help himself. 

"Kind of, yeah, I'm a bit tired." He reassured them with a smile and hoped his scent didn't give away how miserable he was actually feeling. The alphas nodded, not entirely convinced, but before they could ask further the professor walked in.

***

Tony was a flirt, Peter realize quickly, how he hadn't noticed before he wasn't sure, but right now he was talking to a very pretty female beta. 

"Tony, you know I don't like parties." The beta said. 

"C'mon Pepper just this once, for me? Pleeease?" Tony pouted in a way that didn't really fit his face. 

"Ok, fine, whatever." The beta rolled her eyes and Tony kissed her cheek, which made Peter's heart clench and walk the other way. He held his laptop to his chest and he walked as quick as he could to his next lecture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decided to buy new clothes and meets DUM-E

Pepper Potts was her name, Peter discovered, and the begging was because she was part of a sorority that Tony wanted to throw a party in. Steve invited Peter, but Peter didn't like parties, and watching Tony flirt with people that were obviously prettier than him. 

Peter sighed as he worked on his homework, the pillow still released a faint scent, which distracted Peter, he had tried to wash it, but it stayed, even after four washes. Peter rolled around and grabbed his phone, he checked his bank account, the number on the screen seemed unreal even now, but it was the four life life insurances of the people most important in his life, May had saved up all the money from his parents’ and Ben’s insurance and now Peter had May’s life insurance as well. It had been saved up for his college tuition, but Peter had gotten his scholarship, and the school itself bought any groceries he asked for due to them forbidding students from working.

Peter truly felt alone, even if he had grown closer to the three alphas, they didn’t know Peter. Peter wanted May back. He wanted to eat burnt lasagna with her, he wanted to go back to their cheap apartment in Queens. Before he could wallow in his own self-pity Peter logged into Amazon. Peter knew his family, they wouldn’t be mad at him for buying stuff to make himself happy.

Peter was tired, he was tired of hiding himself on cheap clothes, Peter wanted to feel pretty, he wanted to feel attractive, so he bought dresses, skirts, crop tops, new hoodies of colors other than black, he even bought heels, he gasped at the number the screen told him, but he paid for it anyways. He bought the makeup YouTubers told him to buy. And he blushed at the lingerie he also bought.

He also bought legos and a dodecahedron-shaped Rubik’s cube, no matter how pretty he wanted to feel he was still a nerd.

***

It was Monday when Peter had to go to a lecture, he suddenly felt silly when he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pink My Melody crop top and a white skater skirt with white stockings and lolita chunky heels. He had done very light makeup, he used stained red lipgloss, blush and mascara. He looked… pretty? He looked softer, more like an omega. He sighed and psyched himself up. Finally he walked out of his room and walked to class, he could feel people staring, maybe he really did look silly.

‘Maybe I should change.’ He thought, but he was already in front of the lecture room. ‘Whatever, I can change after this class.’ and he walked in.

Rhodey and Steve were already there, Tony on the other hand, wasn’t, Peter was kind of glad, he wouldn’t want the alpha to know how stupid he was for dressing like he was. Steve was the first to notice him, he looked surprised.

“Oh, hi Pete” Steve asked and Rhodey turned around.

“Hi guys.” Peter smiled at them, he was glad they didn’t seem to be judging him.

“You look… different.” Rhodey noted.

“Yup, thought it was time to stop dressing in hand-me-downs.” Peter said a bit self-consciously.

“It’s a good look on you.” Steve offered.

“Thanks!” Peter exclaimed and sat down next to him. “Where’s Tony?”

“Probably in his room, hungover.” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“Oh…”

***

Peter bought his groceries at the campus store, he also bought an energy drink, bottled water and some pain-relievers for Tony. He hopped happily around campus, he didn’t feel so self-conscious anymore, the skirt bounced around his thighs and made him feel pretty. He even smiled at a couple of alphas and betas he walked by and continued his way.

‘Will Tony be glad? He must be in pain.’ 

When he reached the front of Tony’s door he knocked softly. And the door opened up after a small pause.

“Hi Tony.” Peter smiled. “I heard you weren’t feeling so well so I got you some stuff.” He showed him the bags.

Tony stared, Peter looked different, his clothes were different sure, but that wasn’t what got his attention, his smile was different.

“Hey Petey.” He said, his voice was raspy, obviously he had been in bed, Peter frowned a bit.

“Were you still in bed?” He asked and Tony nodded. “Have you eaten at all today?” 

“No, not really.” Peter frowned more and walked inside without asking.

“Go back to bed, i’ll cook something for you.” He ordered and Tony resisted the urge to laugh, shy Peter Parker had barged into his room and was giving orders away, but Tony shrugged and did as was told, Peter gave him a water bottle and ordered him to drink.

Soon his room smelled delicious, he watched as the omega hopped to try and grab a bowl that was on the top shelf, he walked behind him and grabbed the bowl for him and Peter jumped a bit at the sudden appearance behind him.

“Here shortcake.” Tony handed him the bowl and watched as Peter poured the chicken noodle soup he had made into the bowl.

***

Peter had made an awful miscalculation, he barged into the room of the alpha he was pining after, the scent of the alpha penetrated his nose, so he distracted himself with cooking, but after he was done and Tony started eating on the counter he couldn’t help but feel silly. The alpha hadn’t even asked for help, what if he was just being a bother?

He was distracted when he heard a beeping, he giggled a bit at the cute robot that made its way across the room. He kneeled a bit to be eye to eye with the robot.

“Hi there, you must be DUM-E.” Peter smiled at the robot and the robot beeped happily. “Tony’s told me a whole bunch of stuff about you.” He extended a hand and the robot extended its small claw and grabbed Peter’s hand. It was remarkable, in a way, how the robot felt like a small child.

“He likes you.” Tony said, in a way he felt oddly warm at the sight of the omega treating his robot with care, most people didn’t.

“Well I like him too.” Peter smiled at the robot and patted its head, the robot beeped happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Tony fight, Peter's heart breaks

Peter hopped happily while listening to music, he hummed along the tune, he was wearing a baby blue dress and heels, but he bumped into a stranger in his daydreaming and fell to the ground.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” He said and started cleaning out the dust in his dress when he looked up and saw none other than Howard Stark. “Mr. Stark!” He exclaimed in surprise.

“It’s okay, not to worry, only an accident.” The man said and extended a hand to the omega. Peter stared at it briefly and grabbed the hand to pull himself up. 

“Are you sure sir? I didn’t mean to, did I hit your back too hard?” Peter fretted.

“Of course not, it’s okay, you should worry about yourself, you hit the ground pretty hard there.” The man told him.

“Oh, no sir. I’m fine, I’m a bit clumsy anyways.” Peter smiled. “What brings you here Mr. Stark? Not that it’s any of my business…”

“I’m looking for my son, you don’t happen to know him, do you?” The alpha asked.

“Oh, yes sir I know him, I was just on my way to visit him, if you want to come with, we are working on a project together.” Peter rambled as the both of them walked towards Tony’s room. “I’m a big fan of your work by the way sir, you’ve truly changed the way we view things.” 

“Thank you so much, it’s refreshing to see a young omega like yourself enjoying my work.” Anthony told him. “What’s your name?”

“Peter, sir, Peter Parker.” 

“Oh, I see, how did you and my son meet?”

“Our rooms are right next to each other’s sir.” Peter answered. “We are here.” He said and nodded to Tony’s door before knocking.

Tony opened the door, expecting Peter by himself, but when he saw his father’s face he became closed off.

“What are you doing here?” Tony demanded. Howard pulled a newspaper out of under his arm and pushed it towards Tony. 

“Drinking again Anthony? Are you serious?” The eldest told him, Howard barged inside the room and Tony dropped the newspaper, Peter picked it up and sure enough, on the front page there was Tony, a beer in his hand and his lips on top of Pepper Potts’, Peter’s heart cracked a little bit at the image, but he already knew the chances of this happening, right now his bigger issue was breaking the Starks’ fight. Peter walked inside the room and closed the door behind him before anyone walked by and heard the fight. Both alphas were yelling at each other, and every moment that passed Peter felt more and more useless, he couldn’t even say anything, he was a useless omega, couldn’t even break off a yelling match. The smell of distressed omega made the yelling match stop. Peter looked on the verge of tears.

“See what you’ve done?” Tony yelled as he pointed at the omega. 

“What I did? He’s your omega, you should be able to protect him.”

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you? I don’t date omegas, he’s just a friend, the chances of me dating him are as small as the chances that you’ll stop being a fucking asshole.” Peter whimpered, he knew Tony didn’t like him, but hearing it so directly made it worse, the words, coupled with the image he had seen earlier, Peter couldn’t take it anymore, he turned around and left, Rhodey and Steve saw him as he tried to find the key to his own room, the tears running down his face before he could stop them. Finally he opened the door, but Steve was already next to him. 

“Peter?” Steve tried softly, Rhodey stood to the side and nodded when Steve nodded toward Tony’s door, they both heard Howard was on campus and knew Tony wouldn’t like it. Steve and Peter walked into Peter’s room and closed the door behind them, the omega cried softly and Steve hugged him warmly and tried to calm him down. “Shhh shhh, Peter, it’s fine, it’s okay, you’ll be fine.” The omega whimpered and cried, burying himself in Steve’s neck, Steve felt the tears running down his neck and they stayed like that for a while Peter calmed down. 

Finally, Peter told him what had happened between small whimpers, how his omega wanted Tony and how he had just been rejected completely, Steve smiled sympathetically.

“No offense Peter, but you have awful taste in men.” Steve joked and Peter laughed, his face still covered in tears. “Like don’t get me wrong, but Tony? Really? The man probably carries at least three STD’s” Peter giggled.

“Thanks Stevie.” Peter told him

“No need to thank me Pete, we’re friends, tell you what, why don’t you change into something more comfy and we can watch whatever you feel like? I’ll even order some chicken nuggets” Steve suggested, Peter nodded and went into his closet, he took a hoodie and some sweatpants and went into the bathroom to change, he washed his face and blew his nose and sighed at his reflection, his eyes puffy and his cheeks red.

Steve turned on Netflix on the large TV screen in the middle of the room, ordered McDonald’s and waited for Peter, Peter walked out, his face puffy and Steve smiled at him before jumping onto the bed, followed by Peter who sat next to him and held a pillow to his chest, they turned on the first decent movie they found and waited for the food to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Maria Stark and gets a marriage proposal

It had been a few days after Peter’s heart had been broken, Steve and Peter grew closer, Peter learned Peter liked another alpha from his Civil War History course, a guy named Bucky, and Steve was completely infatuated. He talked about him as if Bucky had given him the sun, and Peter giggled whenever Steve blushed at the mention of him.

Peter hadn’t really seen Tony, they sent each other updates on their work on the project, but nothing else really happened, apparently Steve was on the same boat, Tony refused to talk to anyone, even Rhodey, and he didn’t show up to any lectures either. He was resting in his room when a someone knocked on his door, when he opened it he was greeted by Howard and Maria Stark.

“Uh… hello sir, can I help you with anything?” Peter asked awkwardly.

“We need to talk, may we come inside?” Howard told him.

“Yes of course, come on in, would you like some tea?” Peter asked.

“Oh no, that’s fine sweetheart.” Maria smiled kindly, she was dressed in a floral dress and Howard wore a suit, Peter felt extremely underdressed in his hoodie and sweatpants. They stood in an awkward silence that Howard decided to break.

“I apologize for my behaviour the other day.” He said.

“Nothing to apologize for sir, it was just a family argument.” Peter smiled.

“You see Peter, may I call you Peter?”

“Yes sir, go ahead.”

“Peter, my son refuses to marry an omega, I’ve attempted time and time again to get him to meet up with them, but he refuses to, you’re the only omega that he has ever talked to and believe that you might be the only one he’d agree to marry.” Howard told him, Peter already knew where this was going, if the paper Howard held was any indication. “You already have feelings for my son, yes?” Peter nodded softly and looked to the ground. “I want you to marry him, make him have feelings for you, you’ll be rewarded of course, with some perks, not only cash but...” Howard said and Peter interrupted before he could continue.

“Mr. Stark, no offense, but don’t you think if I knew how to do so I would have done so already? I’m awfully in love with him.” Howard opened his mouth, but Peter continued to talk. “Your son is a smart, funny and extremely kind man sir. However, I would never make someone fall in love with me for money, your son deserves better than that. Do I wish that Tony was my alpha? Yes, I do, but doing something so underhanded wouldn’t feel right sir.”

“Are you quite sure about that? You haven’t even looked at the contract.”

“I’m a hundred-percent sure sir.” Peter nodded.

“Well… I guess business here is done then.” Howard looked a little bit disgruntled and Maria looked at Peter in wonder.

“Yes sir, it was very nice seeing you again, I read your latest paper by the way, amazing,” Peter smiled and led Howard and Maria out. “It was nice meeting you Mrs. Stark, you look very beautiful in that dress” Peter offered the other omega.

“Thank you so much Peter, it was nice meeting you too, I wish that my son will come to his senses. Goodbye.” She led her husband by the hand out and the minute they stepped out the door they were met by their son. “Oh Anthony!” Maria exclaimed and hugged her son.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” 

“Just meeting up with Peter over there, he’s a sweetheart. Well, me and your dad better be on our way, the traffic out there is unbelievable.” Maria said and walked away, still pulling her husband. Peter and Tony stared at their backs as they walked away and suddenly Tony turned to Peter defensively.

“What were they doing here?” Tony asked harshly making Peter hunch a bit.

“Marriage proposal between you and me.” Peter told him.

“And?”

“I rejected it, of course.”

“Wait! Why? I thought you had…” Tony trailed off once he realized what he was about to say.

“Feelings for you? Well, yes, I do.” Peter blushed, he hadn’t planned on actually telling him, but Tony isn’t stupid by any means, him running away the other time was proof enough.

“Then?”

“The idea of marrying you because I want money makes me repulsed, I like you, but I don’t think I could live with myself if I had said yes, besides, you’ve made it clear enough that you want nothing more than friendship with me Tony.” Peter smiled softly, Tony stayed quiet and looked into Peter’s eyes, looking for something, maybe he was lying, but it didn’t seem so. “Well then, I’m going to work on the project.” Peter said in lieu of goodbye and closed the door to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Steve and Tony go to a party that doesn't end so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will contain a sexual assault attempt and some other violence.

It was a few weeks later, Peter was still hung up on Tony, the alpha started ignoring him though, this made his omega whimper in need whenever he saw the alpha, but Peter tried to move on, he even let Steve drag him into a party outside of campus. Rhodey was visiting his family and Tony wasn’t talking to Steve either.

“Pretty please? Bucky’s gonna be there, if I show up by myself I’m going to look like such a loser.” Steve had begged, and Peter sighed.

“Fine, fine, but you owe me nuggets.” Peter told him.

“You’re the best Pete.” Steve smiled and Peter rolled his eyes.

“I know.” Peter teased.

“I’ll pick you up by seven?” Steve told him and Peter nodded.

***

Peter was dressed in a red and black checkered skirt and a black crop top with black stockings and black heeled boots that reached just below his knee, he wasn’t sure if this is what people wore at parties, but he figured it was good, he did his makeup a bit stronger than usual, he wore eyeliner and went with red lipstick instead of a lip stain, he checked himself in the mirror and smiled, he looked good. 

Peter loved that he could admit to himself that he liked how he looked, he had worked a bit more on his own confidence, he looked pretty and that in itself made him oddly proud. He wished May and Ben were here to see him. His twirling around the mirror was interrupted by a knock, Peter opened the door and there stood Steve… and Tony, both alphas looked attractive, Steve wore plain black T-shirt that clung to his muscles and Tony wore an AC/DC shirt that also clung to his muscles with a leather jacket on top. Steve looked a bit apologetic.

“Well, are we leaving or what?” Tony asked after an awkward silence.

“Oh, yeah, let me just grab my stuff.” Peter jumped and picked up a black handbag and shoved his keys, his phone and his wallet, he shoved pepper spray and an alarm as well. He was an omega after all. Steve and Tony frowned when they saw what Peter shoved last, it felt stressful that an omega had to do that to them as alphas, but neither mentioned it as they both knew it might come in handy. “Ok, I’m ready.” Peter said.

They walked together, an aura of awkwardness around them.

“Hey Petey, I thought you didn’t like parties.” Tony broke the silence. Peter frowned at the nickname, it felt odd after the man had ignored him for almost a month.

“I don’t, I was just going because of Steve.” He answered and Tony hummed. They all got into Steve’s car, Peter got shotgun and Tony sat on the back, Steve backed out and drove off, the car drive was silent, the tension on the air could be poked. As soon as they arrived they got out and walked inside, Peter saw the moment Steve saw Bucky. Bucky was sat talking to a short beta, his prosthetic arm brought Peter's attention, he really was as handsome as Steve had described him, Steve grabbed Peter's wrist and walked to Bucky. 

"Hi Bucky." Steve smiled at the long haired alpha, and he looked up. 

"Hey Steve." Bucky smiled and his eyes traveled to where Steve held Peter's wrist for a second. 

"This is Peter. Peter this is Bucky." Steve introduced and both of them smiled. 

"Nice to meet you Peter."

"Nice to meet you too." Peter smiled. 

"This is Flash, Flash these are, Steve and Peter." Bucky introduced them to the other man there. Flash looked at Peter up and down. Steve and Bucky got absorbed in their own conversation and Peter sat awkwardly, Flash leaned over. 

"You smell amazing Peter." Flash whispered and Peter shivered uncomfortable, but Flash obviously took it as arousal. 

"I'm going to go get a drink." Peter announced and walked to where he assumed he'd be able to find some water. He found cups, but only alcohol, so he just filled his cup with tap water and started walking back, he didn't notice a strange man slipping a liquid into his water. He kept drinking the water and sat down on the couch again. He suddenly felt warm, Flash kept whispering stuff into his ear, but he couldn't understand anything, it was so warm. He needed to get out, he needed fresh air, was he going into heat? Not possible, his heat wasn't coming up for at least a month more. He stumbled his way through and left the house, he was suffocating, he felt slick coming out slowly. 

'oh, oh no, please no, not here.' Peter was able to get out of the house, Peter tripped over his own feet and fell on the lawn, he couldn't breathe. 'This isn't normal, I'm scared, help, somebody help me.' Peter couldn't say anything. 

Flash had followed him, Peter felt the strange man, the man was a beta definitely. So why was he touching Peter? 

'This isn't my alpha.' Peter's brain supplied.

"No." Peter protested weakly and Flash laughed darkly. 

"You know Peter? I'm rich, but I'm not an alpha, so I was rejected by two omegas." He said and ripped a hole into Peter's stockings, revealing the black boyshorts he was wearing and Peter tried to move away. 

'This isn't happening.' 

"But you know? I never expected an actual omega to go into heat like this." He rubbed his hand across his thigh. "Omega slick smells amazing." 

Peter slipped his hand into his handbag and held the pepper spray. He pointed it at Flash and sprayed, the beta yelled in distress and punched Peter blindly, Peter felt the air get out of his lungs and he cried out, he gathered all the strength he could and crawled across the lawn, his stockings ripped everywhere and he was definitely scratching his knees, but Peter couldn't feel anything, he just needed to get away. His body kept pushing out slick, Peter pressed his alarm and alerted a few people inside the party, Tony being one of them, he immediately ran out, he found Peter on the ground, knees bloody, sweaty and crying while a beta tried to blink out what was obviously pepper spray from his eyes. Tony immediately grabbed the omega off of the ground, who was at first alarmed, but as soon as he smelled the alpha he relaxed. A few other people got out to see what was happening, two strangers immediately gathered what had happened and held Flash to the ground, a girl called the cops, Peter cried into Tony's shoulder. 

"Alpha." He whimpered and Tony held him in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Steve and Bucky came out of the house soon after, the image they saw was startling to say the least. 

***

Peter was wrapped in a blanket, he was seated alone in an ambulance and a cop came inside. 

"Peter Parker?" The cop asked and Peter nodded. We need to ask you a few questions." Peter nodded again. 

"How old are you?" Was the first question. 

"Nineteen." Peter croaked out. 

"Are you aware that you are not of the legal age to drink?" The cop asked. 

"Y-yes sir." Peter told him and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. 

"Have you had any alcoholic beverages today Mr. Parker?" Peter shook his head and the cop raised a brow. 

"Then surely you wouldn't mind doing a breathalyzer?" The cop asked harshly, Peter shrugged and the cop took out the little machine and shoved it into Peter mouth. The cop frowned at the results. 

"Have you taken any other drugs today Mr. Parker?" 

"Not that I know of sir." Peter was trembling and he held the blanket closer to himself. 

"Would you consent to us running a few blood tests then?" Peter nodded softly. 

"Ok, now, could you give me a rundown if what happened today?" 

The omega did, he told him from the moment that they arrived at the party until the moment the police arrived. 

The cop didn't seem convinced but nodded nonetheless and left. Suddenly the nurse that had fixed him up appeared. 

"I'm very sorry that I have to do this." The woman told him and Peter shrugged and hissed a bit when the woman took out some blood. Suddenly, Tony and Steve appeared on the back of the ambulance, Peter felt a weight drop off of his shoulders, he heard the recommendations the woman gave him and she let him go. Peter walked out slowly and Tony silently picked him up and the omega wrapped his arms and legs around him, it hurt a little when he bent his knee, but he wanted to be held. Peter buried his nose in Tony's neck, the alpha's scent made his brain stip fussing. 

Tony and Steve walked silently to Steve's car and Tony held Peter on his lap on the backseat, Bucky had joined them, and was sat at the front of the car with Steve. Peter fell asleep against Tony.

***

Tony walked with Peter in his arms, he went through the events in his head. Watching the distraught omega on the ground made his heart clench in a way he had never experienced, and watching the beta that had put Peter in the situation made him angry beyond belief, he had never wanted to beat someone up more, but the tears running down Peter's face were more important. 

Steve opened Peter's door with the keys he found in Peter's bag, Tony nodded at him and Steve left silently. Tony laid the small omega on the bed and he whimpered. 

"Alpha." 

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart, I'm right here." Tony whispered in his ear and the omega relaxed again, Tony went into Peter's closet and took out some pijamas. Tony looked away as he lifted Peter's skirt up the stockings had been discarded by the nurse, which Tony was thankful for, he pulled the sweatpants on and then pulled the skirt off over the sweatpants, he then made Peter sit up. "C'mon baby, I just need you to sit up for me, that's it, good boy." Tony helped Peter out of his top and then laid the shirt gently over his head, Tony noticed the dark bruise that was starting to form on his tiny stomach and winced in sympathy. The alpha pulled Peter under the covers and was about to walk out when Peter cried out again, his brown eyes staring directly at Tony. 

"Shhh, it's ok, I'll be right back okay?" The omega nodded softly and stopped fussing, Tony left and came back a few moments later in a white shirt and sweatpants. The omega made grabby hands at him and Tony turned the lights off and laid down next to Peter, who buried himself against his chest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write. My poor baby Pete.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty fluff and fluffy angst

Peter woke up the next day to the smell of something burning and extreme pain in his stomach. Peter suddenly was brought back to May attempting to make breakfast in the morning, but reality set in fairly quickly, Tony Stark was in his kitchen. Peter smiled and tried to get up, but his body protested and the only thing that he was able to do was whimper, making Tony turn around and look at him worryingly.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you want me to call a doctor? Where does it hurt?” Tony fretted while getting closer to Peter until he was almost sat on the bed.

“Yes, Tony, I’m fine just in pain.” Peter tried to smile reassuringly, but he was sure it came out lopsided. “What are you even making?” Peter wrinkled his nose and Tony’s face turned sheepish.

“I was trying to make some pancakes…” Peter blinked.

“Let me see what you made.” Peter told him and tried to get up, his whole body protested again and soon Tony grabbed him and let Peter support his weight on him.

Peter stared at the burnt… pancakes? “I’m not sure we could call these pancakes. Peter said, he tried to grab it, but the pancake crumbled. “Tony, what recipe did you use?”

“A recipe I found online…” Peter looked at the bowl of uncooked mixture, it didn’t seem like that much of a mess, he put the tip of his finger in and licked it off and cringed at the taste. “Why is this so sweet Tony? How much sugar did you use in this?” Peter asked.

“One tablespoon.”

“There is literally no way that’s the case-” that’s when something caught his attention, powdered sugar. “Tony, what did you use this for?” 

“What do you mean what? Pancakes use flour.” Peter looked at Tony. ‘Is he serious?…. oh he is’ Peter couldn’t help the laughter, his entire body protested, but he couldn’t stop it, Tony looked confused. Peter stopped laughing and just grabbed a bit of powdered sugar into his finger and offered it to Tony, who looked at him questioningly but licked it anyways, confusion set on his face, the realization and then he blushed. Peter stared at the blush that set on Tony’s face and he burst out laughing again.

***

Peter and Tony were eating pancakes and hashbrowns that they had gotten delivered when sadness settled into Peter’s stomach, just because Tony was helping him now didn’t mean he wanted Peter, Tony was a nice man, he probably just wanted to be nice after what Peter went through.

“Petey?” Tony asked and Peter looked up at him again. “Why aren’t you eating anymore?”

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Peter told him and worry set on Tony’s face.

“Are you sure Pete? You-.” Peter interrupted him.

“Yes Tony, I’m fine, I’m just going back to sleep for a bit, you can lock the door with the key and slide it down the door when you finish eating.” Tony watched Peter lay back down and cover his entire body with the blanket. The alpha frowned at the feeling of sadness that settled into Peter’s scent. “Petey, c’mon, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t need your pity Tony.” Peter whispered and sniffled a bit.

“Pity, sweetheart, what do you mean?”

“Don’t call me that, please, don’t give me hope, I can’t take this anymore.” Peter sniffled into his pillow and Tony froze, he didn’t have anything to say to that, his alpha called for him to comfort the omega, Tony opened his mouth, but before he could say something there was a knock on the door and Tony watched as Peter wiped his tears, got off the bed and walked to the door, on the other side stood the police officer that had questioned Peter yesterday.

“Peter Benjamin Parker?” The man asked, even though he probably already knew it was him. “We met yesterday, my name is Sergeant Jones, I’m here to inform you that Eugene Thompson’s hearing will be on the the twenty-second of this month and, as the alleged victim you will be expected to show up, if you fail to do so the charges will be dropped, good day Mr. Parker.” The cop left before Peter could say anything. The two people left in the roo sat in a pregnant silence.

“Pete-”

“Tony, can you leave? Please?” Tony wanted to protest, but he just nodded his head and left, as soon as the door closed Peter locked the door and buried himself in the covers, he couldn’t even cry anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets a shitty lawyer and him and Maria bake lemon cookies.

Peter was talking to his state-issued lawyer, he wasn’t paying attention to him at all, but Peter talked about what had happened.

“Dear God, give me patience, why are you doing this to me?” The man muttered under his breath and Peter stopped talking and self-consciously shifted on his seat. “Look omega, I’m sure you’re nice and all, but let me tell you how it is, Mr. Thompson has one of the best lawyers in the state, there is literally no chance that we’ll win this case, your best chance here is to drop the charges.”

“Wait, what?” 

“You’re an omega, who is going to believe what you have to say here? I’m just saying. There were no eyewitnesses to confirm happened before you sounded your alarm, you were in heat, and Mr. Thompson was possibly just trying to help you. Mr. Thomson is a nice kid, I know his father personally, do you really wish to ruin his life? The poor kid just made a mistake and you’re trying to get him to go to jail.”

Peter stared in disbelief at the man in front of him. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Peter demanded. “Are you daft or are you simply stupid? I can’t believe a man that’s obviously missing this much common sense was actually able to go on to become a lawyer! This is outrageous, you fucking bigoted asshole, I hope that you honestly choke on a dick. Good day.” And with that, Peter walked away.

***

It was two days later that Peter was walking to his room after a lecture, when he saw none other that Maria and Howard Stark, when Maria saw him she ran up and hugged him, Peter was a bit disgruntled at first but then returned the hug. Finding comfort in the female omega Peter buried himself in her neck, the woman smelled like roses, Maria seemed to understand what Peter was doing, so she held him and rubbed his back gently until Peter let go, it was weird in a way that he found so much comfort in a woman he had only met once and had only shared a few words with.

“Hello Peter.” The woman smiled gently when they broke away.

“Hello Mrs. Stark.” Peter returned the smiled and then bowed his head a bit at Howard in greeting “Mr. Stark.”

“Good afternoon Peter.”

“We heard what happened Peter, are you okay? are you hurt?” The lady fretted over him.

“I’ll be fine Mrs. Stark, thank you for asking.” The woman frowned at the wording but didn’t question it further.

“Has the state issued you a lawyer yet?” Howard asked.

“Uh-yes sir, but it didn’t really work out.” Peter rubbed his neck. “I don’t think the man was actually going to help, but it’s totally fine sir, I’ll figure something out, the state allows you to go to court without a lawyer, or maybe I’ll find a lawyer myself.” Howard lifted a brow and grabbed his phone, typed something and then put it to his ear.

“Hello? Yes, this is Stark, how soon can you get to the location I sent you? Ok, perfect, I’ll get my driver to pick you up, I’ll send you an overview of the situation, I’ll be waiting.” Howard hung up the phone and addressed Peter again. “My personal lawyer will be coming.”

“What? Mr. Stark, I can’t accept that, I can’t afford that-.”

“I’ll be paying all expenses myself Peter.”

“But, Mr. Stark, why?” Peter couldn’t help but ask.

“I like you Peter, you’re smart, and there isn’t a lot of people who would refuse my requests, less so to blatantly tell me I’m wrong about something.” Peter looked to the ground and bit his lip.

“I’m still not planning to manipulate your son.” Peter told him and Howard sighed.

“I know, well well speaking of the devil himself.” Howard said and looked at something behind Peter, Tony stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at Peter and then at his parents, he grabbed Peter’s arm and stood in front of the omega protectively.

“What are you doing here? Peter already rejected your proposal.” Tony demanded.

“Relax Anthony, we’re just here because your mother and I were concerned about him.” Tony stared at his father unblinkingly.

“Well, still have some of that tea you offered me the other day Peter, sweetheart?” Mrs. Stark clapped her hands.

“Of course Mrs. Stark.” Peter offered his arm to the woman and she gladly grabbed it, both omegas walked away, the alphas looking away from each other and trailed behind the omegas. The four of them walked into Peter’s room, Peter and Maria walked into the kitchen while the alphas sat awkwardly on the stools as far as they could from each other. Peter showed Maria the multiple teas he had and Maria immediately grabbed the lavender tea.

“Oh, lavender tea! It’s a shame I didn’t bring my lemon cookies, oh Peter you’d love them.” She said.

“Oh Mrs. Stark that would be amazing-” suddenly Peter got an idea and smirked a little bit. “we could always make them Mrs. Stark, I’m pretty sure I have everything we would need for that!” 

Both omegas looked at the alphas and who looked like they wanted to protest but Maria clapped her hands.

“Perfect! It’s settled then!” And both omegas got to baking. When they were about halfway done Peter walked to the alphas.

“And you both will be working on the glaze.” Peter smiled sweetly, he got confectioners sugar and a couple of lemons. “Could you two please sit a bit closer?” Peter pouted a bit and the alphas awkwardly shifted to sit on the middle stools, looking away from each other, Peter gave them the instructions. “Ok, Mr. Stark you will mix the ingredients.” Peter said and handed him a whisk. “And Tony you’ll add the ingredients, okay? A tablespoon of sugar, a bit of lemon juice and then-” he handed him the zester “three swipes of lemon zest, not more or less, and you will repeat this process ok?. Mr Stark, please don’t mix too slowly or too fast. This is very important, okay? You might ruin the whole thing if you don’t do exactly as I said.” Peter lied and Maria struggled not to laugh at the serious face in both alpha’s faces.

“You’re a smart one Peter, you truly are.” Maria told him and both delighted in the alphas trying to work together to make lemon glaze.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff. Fluffy fluff

Peter and the Starks sat on the stools on the counter, both alphas sat on the center, Peter sat next to Tony while Mrs. Stark sat next to Howard, Peter and Maria were talking even though they were on different ends of the counter, they both leaned delicately over the counter a bit to be able to make eye contact.

“Oh, these cookies are delightful Peter, I wouldn’t have ever thought to add lavender into the mixture itself, but it really brings out the flavor!” Maria exclaimed.

“Thank you Mrs. Stark, that was just a suggestion though, I’m glad it worked out, but really the glaze pulls it all together doesn’t it?” Peter giggled a bit.

“Oh of course! You both did a really good work.” Maria directed to the alphas, who both tried to hide it, but they puffed out their chest a bit in pride, both omegas hid their giggles by sipping on their tea. Howard’s phone started ringing.

“Hello? Ah, that was quick, yes of course, Jarvis already called for reservation at Terra e Mare, I hope to see you there at eight.” And then he pocketed his phone again.

“I hate to break it to you Mr. Stark, but I don’t have anything that I’d be able to wear to Terra e Mare, I’m pretty sure they have a dress code…” 

“I nearly forgot! Howard, Anthony will you too please go get the bags I brought from the Tesla?” 

“Yes, of course dear.” Howard said and kissed the woman on the forehead gently before leaving along with Tony.

Peter and Maria picked up their conversation and soon enough both men returned with several boxes and bags from brands that Peter couldn’t afford and Maria clapped excitedly, grabbed Peter’s arm, took one bag from Howard and then sat on the bed along with Peter, she handed Peter the the bag she had while the other two men laid the other bags on the ground and then sat back on the counter, Peter noticed that both alphas sat next to each other even though they no longer had to and smiled to himself.

“Ok so, I went on a shopping spree the other day, and I bought some things for you, oh and there are some things that were mine back in the day but are now too youthful.” She told him and pointed to the bag he held while grinning. 

“Mrs. Stark, I can’t accept this, these are all very expensive brands, I can’t…”

“Oh don’t be silly!” She exclaimed. “I wanted to buy these for you. Now go on.”

Peter opened up the bag hesitantly.

***

A lot of clothing, shoes, jewelry and other items of different colors and styles laid around the ground and on Peter’s bed, Peter was overwhelmed to say the least.

“Thank you Mrs Stark.” Peter smiled at the woman and she hugged him gently.

“Are you both done?” Howard interrupted them and both of them nodded. “Perfect, because you both better get ready if we want to be there on time.” He pointed at Peter and Tony who both nodded, Tony left silently and Howard followed him, which was odd, but Peter didn’t question it. 

Peter smiled and grabbed a baby blue, off the shoulder vintage dress that he knew would hide the bruises on his knees and went into the closet to change, he pulled the dress on, when he walked out and Mrs Stark was typing something into her phone and when she saw him started to style him, she fretted around and grabbed a lot of silver accessories that matched his dress perfectly, she styled his hair and laid a silver headband on top, while Peter did his own makeup, he kept it light, with a bit of glittery eyeshadow, blush and pink lipsticks. Mrs Stark also laid a necklace with a moon on his neck and a matching bracelet on his wrist. Peter got up and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked pretty, the headband on his hair made it seem like he was wearing a tiara and the dress twirled a bit, the silver heels he wore made him seem a bit taller.

‘I look like a princess.’ The thought made Peter giggle to himself and he saw Maria smile behind him, he hugged the woman and whispered a thank you in her ear, the woman reminded him of Aunt May and he couldn’t help but hug her tighter at the thought. Then they dressed Maria, she really didn’t need to do much, as she was already dressed fairly nicely, they just fixed her hair a bit, accessorised her a little bit more and they were both good to go, soon enough a knock on his door made them smile and Peter opened the door, both alphas stood on the other side, Howard looked pretty much the same, but Tony was wearing a grey suit… and a baby blue tie, Peter looked at Mrs Stark and she smiled mischievously.

Peter stared at Tony, who was fixing his cufflinks, the man looked handsome to say the least, but to Peter that really wasn’t a surprise, but when Tony looked up from his fight against the cufflinks he looked at Peter, and stared a bit, to Tony it wasn’t really a shocking moment to see that Peter looked good, but Peter was smiling in a way Tony hadn’t seen before, and Tony in that moment got reminded of Peter crying at the party, Tony decided that he would do whatever it takes to make Peter keep the smile on the omega’s face. 

Howard and Maria smiled at each other and high fived discreetly, she then grabbed Howard’s arm and they started to walk away, Peter and Tony trailed behind them, Tony cleared his throat and awkwardly offered Peter his arm, which Peter took, he could feel the muscles on the alpha’s arm which made him blush.

***

Peter and the Starks walked into the restaurant, each omega held the alpha’s arm, the hostess, a pretty woman in a plain black dress and heels greeted them.

“Table for Stark.” Howard told her and she smiled and led them the way to a table on the garden, it seemed to have been set up especially for them, as it didn’t have any tables around it, Peter figured it probably was.

Tony pulled one of the chairs out of the table and offered it to Peter who took it, Howard did the same for Maria, a man appeared soon after with a briefcase and Peter was introduced, the waiter took their orders while the man and Peter talked about the best scenarios, the man told Peter that he wanted to see if he could get evidence on who had drugged Peter in the first place, to which Peter replied he couldn’t afford and Howard dismissed it, saying he’d pay for anything in order to get what Peter needed.

Their plates appeared and after they finished eating the conversation was somehow lost, they still kept talking, but it was mostly Howard and the lawyer talking about business, Peter noticed it was Tony was oddly quiet, he also had a pensive face on, he stared at the empty plate in front of him and Peter gently grabbed onto his arm, Tony turned to Peter and leaned over to his ear.

“Let’s go for a walk.” The alpha whispered in his ear and Peter nodded softly, they excused themselves and started walking along the garden, Peter struggled to walk when they reached the grassy area, but Tony offered his arm for support, Peter stopped every once in a while to gently run his fingers over some of the flowers and excitedly tell Tony what they were, at the end they reached a small gazebo that Peter supposed was only used during the day, as it was pretty, but didn’t have any light hitting it except for the light of the restaurant behind them.

Tony walked up the two stairs and they sat down in a bench on the gazebo.

“I wanted to thank you.” Tony told him.

Peter blinked. “What for?”

“My dad apologized, for the way he is, he told me that you made him realize that he was just being selfish.”

“Oh, I’m glad, that makes me really happy for you.”

“Thank you, but also I wanted to apologize.” Peter tilted his head a little. “That time when I argued with my father, I said some things that hurt you.”

“It’s alright.” Peter smiled and shrugged a little bit. “You didn’t know how I feel about you.”

“I did.”

“What?”

“I did know how you felt, I probably felt the same way about you, but I have a tendency to push people away, I used my hatred towards my father as an excuse to run away.” Peter blinked.

“Wh-what?”

“I like you Peter Parker, a lot actually, I just didn’t want to admit it to myself, I was being an immature jackass with daddy issues, I had this vendetta agains-.” Tony was interrupted by Peter’s lips against his own, their lips danced a little bit, but then Tony took control of the kiss, he laid his hand against Peter’s cheek and soon they broke off. They laid their foreheads together, smiling at each other foolishly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filth, pure filth
> 
> (they fuck)

Peter and Tony walked hand in hand to their dorms, they both walked way too quickly through the empty halls, when they reached their rooms Tony pulled Peter into his room and locked the door behind him and soon they started kissing hungrily against the door, their lips clashed and Tony soon took control, he lifted Peter up and the omega wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, little whimpers left his lips.

“Fuck Peter, you’re so small.” Tony groaned.

Peter whimpered and started rutting against Tony, the alpha carried him to the bed and threw him on it, the omega gasped and streaks of slick left his body. Tony separated their lips and gently took Peter’s heels off, he kissed the omega’s ankle and moved forward slowly, lifting up the dress bit by bit, laying kisses all around, he focused on kissing around the bruises on his knees.

“So pretty Peter, you’re so fucking pretty.” He kissed around his thighs and Peter put his hands on Tony’s head.

“Alpha.” He moaned softly, Tony stopped when he was about to uncover Peter’s panties and looked up at Peter.

“Are you sure about this sweetheart?” He asked and Peter nodded desperately.

“Please, make me feel good alpha.” Peter whispered, all shame gone, he could only focus on the alpha around his legs. “Please please please please.” Tony growled and lifted the dress up the remaining of the way, revealing Peter’s lacey white panties, the slick made the panties completely see-through and the fabric strained around Peter’s dick.

“So beautiful, the most gorgeous human in this entire fucking world.” Tony said and soon dove in between Peter’s legs, he licked Peter’s dick around the fabric. “This is the prettiest cocklet ever.” He moved down and smirked slightly and inhaled the smell, he couldn’t help himself anymore, he pulled used his hands to rip the fabric that clinged around Peter’s ass, he threw the fabric away and he dove in so fast he could swear his neck hurt, he lapped at the slicked and licked around the ring of muscle, Peter relaxed slowly, his tiny little moans filled the room and Tony licked his lips, he dove one finger and Peter howled, Tony swallowed the moans by moving up and kissing him again, he moved the finger in and out before putting another one in and repeating the process until four of his finger were moving in and out of him.

“Alpha pl-please, need your cock, please alpha.” Peter whimpered, his eyes watering, the alpha pulled his fingers out and licked them.

“You taste so good baby.” He said and offered his finger to Peter, who immediately lapped up at his fingers, moaning at his own taste in Tony’s fingers. Tony grabbed the zipper on the side of Peter’s dress with his other hand and pulled it off, he grabbed a condom from his bedside table and Peter moaned in complaint.

“No condom.” Peter pouted. “I-I’m on birth control, alpha please, wanna feel your cum inside me.” Tony groaned and threw the condom away, he licked Peter’s nipple while he pulled his cock out, giving it a few strokes and he bottomed into Peter’s ass, both moaned and Peter clung onto Tony ‘alpha alpha alpha’ coming out of his lips. Peter grabbed onto Tony’s shirt desperately and Tony got the hint, he ripped the buttons apart and threw it onto the ground, Peter moved his hands around the muscles on his chest and abs while the alpha pounded into him, both of their constant moans and groans filling up the room.

“Alpha, i’m-i’m cumming.” Peter said, his little fingers digging into Tony’s neck and suddenly he felt the alpha’s cock growing.

“Me too, baby, cum with me baby, cum with alpha.” And soon they were both cumming, Tony’s knot growing inside Peter. Peter buried himself in his alpha’s neck after that, the scent of Tony made him feel grounded.

“Alpha.” Peter whispered snuggling Tony and Tony slowly shifted them so that Peter laid on top, Tony’s knot still buried inside him. The alpha ran his hand up and down Peter’s back soothingly.

“You did so good baby, such a good omega for me.” Peter smiled a bit, his cheeks flushing and he dug into Tony’s neck deeper, making Tony smile.

Tony signaled DUM-E to fill up the bath, the bot beeped a bit and went into the robot, while Tony rubbed Peter’s back, who slowly came back from his high and pulled away from Tony’s neck. Peter’s face looked like a wreck, his cheeks were flushed, he had dried out tears on his cheeks and his lips were red and swollen. Tony rubbed his cheek softly to clean a small tear that was still there and Peter sniffled a bit and giggled.

“What are you laughing at precious?” 

“Nothin’, i’m just happy.” Peter said and smiled brightly making Tony’s heart flutter.

“Let’s go get you cleaned ok silly?” Peter nodded softly and clinged to Tony, who picked him up and carried them into the bathtub, that was already bubbling, Peter sat them both in the water and gently started cleaning Peter, he cleaned the dried tears and the sweat from his body and hair, as he did his knot released Peter and he then started cleaning out around Peter’s hole, Peter cleaned him out just as gently.

They stayed in the tub for a while, just basking in each other, Peter laid on Tony’s chest, rolling small figures around his wet chest and Tony petted Peter’s wet curls.

But soon enough they got out, Peter blow dried Peter’s curls and then dried his own hair and then they laid on the bed, Peter’s head on his chest while the alpha held him protectively, soon they both fell asleep, they both felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, if you don't know this Yemen is going through a humanitarian crisis. More than 35 thousand children have died and that number is increasing. Here's a link with some info that will help you to help, please share it and do anything you can.   
> https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony talk.

Tony woke up before Peter, Peter was still tightly wrapped in his arms and Tony couldn’t help but hold him closer, the omega looked so in peace, he watched the omega until he started stirring a little bit, a cute little yawn coming out of his lips and he opened his eyes and then smiled at Tony sleepily.

“Hi Tony.”

“Hello princess.” Tony’s voice was still raspy with sleep and Peter shivered at it before cuddling closer to the alpha and burying his face in Tony’s neck, he inhaled deeply before sitting up, the blanket falling to his lap, he yawned and stretched while Tony got up, Peter stared at the alpha’s defined ass as he walked to the closet, Tony walked back with a sweatshirt and sweatpants on and he handed the other one to Peter, who pulled it on, basking in the scent.

Peter got up and off the bed, walking around the clothes on the floor, he picked the clothes up and lamented the loss of his panties and pouted at Tony.

“I really liked those panties.” 

“I’m sorry baby cakes, I’ll buy you new ones.” Tony said, and Peter walked closer, the sweatshirt slipped off his shoulder and he hugged Tony.

“Promise?” He looked up at him, tilting his head, Tony’s breath hitched.

“I promise.” Peter smiled and he let go, Tony watched Peter go into the kitchen. 

‘So cute, he’s going to give me a heart attack.’

“What’re you making sweetcakes?” Tony asked.

“Crepes!” He answered cheerfully while he rummaged through the cupboards before frowning, “You have no ingredients here, can you go get them from my room?” Tony nodded, Peter listed off all the ingredients.

When Tony made a motion to leave, but Peter shouted. “Oh, and get me some sweatpants and make sure you check the labels!” Tony blushed a bit at the reminder but turned around and saluted.

“Aye aye sir.” Peter cringed and shooed him, making Tony snorted a laugh and walked away.

Tony walked into Peter’s room, the omega’s scent made him smile, he couldn’t help but throw himself on Peter’s bed, he rubbed around a bit, marking his scent all over Peter’s bed and when he rolled to his side he saw the pictures standing on the bedside table, he grabbed both of them in each of his hands, both pictures looked remarkably similar. In one there was a much younger Peter, probably around five holding up a medal ‘Spelling Bee #1, 2005’ was engraved in itl, he was smiling brightly at the camera, a couple stood behind him, both of them looked like Peter in a way, the woman had the same small frame and gentle face, while the man was much bigger he had Peter’s curls and the exact same eyes. The other picture didn’t look nearly as old, Peter looked much more like how he looks today, a lot younger still, but omegas don’t change too much when they grow older, he was standing holding a trophy ‘Midtown Science Fair, 2015’ engraved into it, the resemblance of the pictures was uncanny, but the people behind Peter looked almost nothing like Peter, the man looked much stronger than the other man, while the man in the other picture commanded a presence much like Tony’s own father, this man looked burlier, like he could stand his own in a fight, the woman in this picture looked nothing like the other woman, she was a lot taller and her face was longer. Tony couldn’t help but be curious.

Tony put the pictures back down and went into the kitchen, picked all the ingredients and then grabbed some sweatpants on Peter’s closet before walking back to his own apartment.

Peter grinned at him when he arrived and immediately grabbed the ingredients and got to work, he kissed Tony gently and blushed lightly.

“Can you cut up some fruits?” Peter asked Tony and Tony dutifully grabbed a cutting board and a knife and started cutting.

“Hey Peter?” Tony called out.

“Hm?”

“How come you never talk about your family?” Peter froze and bit his lip.

“You saw the pictures, didn’t you?” Peter asked and Tony nodded, no point in denying it, Peter cleared his throat and sighed. “The older picture, those were my parents, they died when I was seven, in an airplane accident.” Tony immediately regretted asking in the first question, he laid the knife down and gently rubbed Peter’s back. “The newer picture, those were my aunt and uncle, they’re also dead, my uncle… he died a couple of years back, armed robbery, my aunt she died eight months ago… cancer.” Peter whispered and sniffled a bit and Tony quickly grabbed Peter and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Tony said, holding Peter close and Peter shook his head.

“I was bound to tell you sooner or later.” Peter pulled back and smiled at Tony reassuringly before kissing his cheek. “It’s okay really.” He said at Tony’s apologetic face. “I guess that’s why I felt so invested in your family, since I have none left, makes me a bit sad to know that you love each other but refuse to get along.” 

Tony felt guilt crawling into his chest and Peter panicked at the guilt that riddled Tony’s scent.

“No, no, no, I didn’t mean that to make you feel bad, besides you’re working on it, I’m glad, really.” Peter soothed, hugging the alpha.

“Why are you such an angel Peter?” Tony asked rhetorically and Peter shrugged, giggling a bit.

“Omegas are just superior beings Tones.” He joked.

“You really are.” Tony sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, thank you guys for taking the time to read this, this is the first time I write anything besides work or school papers. I'm really glad, especially considering english isn't my first language, I'm really trying lol. >.<


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony meet up with the lawyer

Peter was dressed in a black and white checkered skirt, a white transparent blouse with a white tank top underneath, a pink faux fur pink coat along with a pink chanel purse, white thigh high socks and white heels, he looked like a spoiled princess, which he probably was now. Today he had a couple lectures and a meeting with his lawyer. However, today was going to be the first day he would see anyone since he got with Tony, he bit his lip, the cake flavored lip gloss reaching his tongue, and sighed before Tony walked into his dorm and smiled at him.

“Hi sweetheart.” The alpha walked to him and put his arms around his waist, kissing him gently. Peter frowned slightly and sighed.

“Do I look silly?” The omega asked, pouting a little.

“No babe, what makes you say that?”

“I just… I feel like this is too much.” He pointed to his outfit.

“You look perfect baby.” Tony assured him, rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb.

“It’s just, I know we are meeting with Mr. Clemons today, so I wanted to dress up a bit, but like, I also feel silly, maybe I should just change, I look stupid, I can just change to a crop top and it’ll look less stupid.”

“Baby,” Tony grabbed his hands. “don’t change, you look so good, you look perfect, okay? You don’t need to change, if you want to that’s fine, but don’t change for other people, and even still, you look like an angel, I doubt anyone will say anything, but even if somebody dares to look at you different, I’ll beat them up myself. Okay?” Peter nodded and rested his head on Tony’s chest for a little bit before sighing and nodding.

Tony grabbed his hand and they walked out together, Peter unconsciously got closer to Tony, when they got closer to the most crowded areas Tony let go of his hand and instead rested a hand protectively around his waist. They stopped at the campus cafeteria, they made heads turn as they walked hand in hand.

Tony ordered a black coffee and Peter’s nose curled in distaste when he heard that, Peter ordered a caramel frappuccino as they waited for their drinks the couple kissed a little and Peter giggled.

“Slut.” A female beta coughed, her friend that was sitting in front of her snorting out a laugh. and Tony and Peter stopped their conversation to look at the fake blonde.

“Whore.” The other beta coughed and Tony opened his mouth, but Peter was the first to talk.

“Excuse me? Did you have something to say to me?” Peter walked to them, a brow rising.

“Yes, I said, you’re obviously a whore.” One beta said, smiling wickedly and the other laughed. “A disgusting little omega who obviously uses their alpha to buy those… clothes.”

“That’s rich, your knockoff adidas sweatpants have cum on them babe, I might be a whore, but at least I’m not a cheap one, my alpha makes sure I look nice, something that I’m sure whatever broke beta you’re dating didn’t do, letting you walk out like that.” He turned to the other one. “And he would tell me if my eyeliner was that wonky, you literally look like you grabbed a black marker and rubbed it on your eyes while hoping for the best. In fact, here.” Peter said, taking out a black eyeliner from his purse. “I love charity.” 

The barista called out Peter and Tony’s names and Tony grabbed them both, giving the pink colored to Peter.

“Thanks alpha.” Peter giggled and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go, it smells like garbage here.” The omega said, pointedly looking at both betas in distaste and grabbed Tony’s hand and they walked out of the shop.

“You’re amazing princess.” The alpha snorted and Peter smiled in pride, he was glad that he defended himself. They walked into the lecture room, Steve and Rhodey were already there, both of them raised their eyebrows in question at them.

“Rhodey! Steve! Have I ever introduced you to my boyfriend? This is Peter!.” Both of them gave Tony an unimpressed stare.

“So, you’re together now?” Rhodey asked.

“Yup!” Peter replied cheerfully.

“Peter, blink twice if you need help.” Rhodey said and Peter smiled.

“Nope, I’m okay Rhodey.” 

A silence fell. “Are you really okay though?” Steve asked seriously.

“I’m okay Steve, everything’s going better.” Peter reassured.

***

Peter and Tony walked to a small office that Howard had rented for the lawyer to use.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark.” The lawyer greeted them, a redhead woman and a brown haired man next to him. “These are Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, your private investigators.”

“Nice to meet you both.” Peter greeted back and Tony nodded at them, they all sat down together, Tony’s hand rested on Peter’s thigh, Peter rested his hand on top of Tony’s.

“Okay, Mr. Parker, we have gotten some information that will be very useful in court.” Natasha said, she slid an envelope to Peter and Peter opened it, in it was a blonde man and Flash Thompson talking. “The man you see there, next to Eugene Thompson, his name is Steven Westcott, he deals drugs, go into the next image.” The next image showed a screenshot of an Instagram picture with two likes, his username was ‘the.skip.westcott’ and the caption ‘Drugged one today.’, Steven stood a finger on his lips, and a little bottle with a watery white liquid in his other hand.

Peter blinked. “This dude’s an idiot…” 

Clint snorted. “Biggest understatement I’ve ever heard, Skip over there is currently being questioned by police, they took him into custody earlier today, they found plenty of those bottles in his house, it’s a drug that they call ‘heatspeed’, not a very smart name, but nonetheless, it’s a drug that makes omegas go into heat instantly.”

“So, that’s the drug that was used on me.” Peter stated, and both detectives nodded sympathetically, Peter got into the last image, which was a blurry image of Flash and Skip, this time they were at the party, they were shaking hands in what looked like the background of another image. 

“With those three images, we basically have a complete open and closed case Mr. Parker there’s basically we can lose this case.” The lawyer stated and Peter nodded silently, Tony squeezed his thigh and Peter smiled at him, he didn’t know how to feel, was he supposed to be glad? Peter didn’t really know how to describe it, but he felt kind of odd.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash gets convicted. Peter doesn't know how to feel.

"... Therefore, the court finds Eugene Thompson guilty of all charges… "

The words resonated in Peter's ears. 

'Guilty of all charges' 

***

Peter walked out of the courtroom, he was wearing a gold and cream tweed jacket and skirt with a white shirt and black heels.

Tony was waiting outside, he hadn't been allowed inside the court and the moment Peter saw him he ran up to him and jumped to hug him, tears in his eyes. 

"G-Guily, Tony, they found him guilty." Peter buried his face inside Tony's neck, shivering, Tony felt the tears slide down his neck. 

Peter couldn't understand why he wasn't feeling happy, the man was going to prison, he couldn't hurt him anymore, but he couldn't celebrate. 

Tont carried him to the car, they sat on the back of the car in the parking lot, Peter cried in Tony's arms, the alpha just held him until the omega stopped, once he did they got to the front of the car and Tony drove off. 

***

A week had passed, Peter's life had somewhat gone back to normal, he went to class and then back to his dorm, he cooked for Tony and him and the both of them bathed and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Peter was sat on the end of his bed, staring at Skip's Instagram profile, the man had apparently gone to prison too with multiple charges. 

"Baby?" Tony called out gently and he rubbed Peter's cheek, he sat down next to him and pulled Peter into his lap. 

"Yes?" 

"You know this isn't healthy, right?" 

Peter tensed for a second and sighed. "I know…" 

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" 

"I just… I don't know why I'm not relieved, or happy, I feel like nothing changed." Peter explained, laying his head on Tony's chest. 

*And, you think you should be? Angel, that's normal. That man assaulted you, just because he's been convicted doesn't mean we should throw a party and that you're just going to be magically over it. It's okay to feel this way, it's normal."

Peter stared and then burst out crying, he sniffled and the tears ran down his cheeks, Peter kissed Tony, the kiss was salty and it wasn't the best kiss. But the amount of feelings that were poured into it was enough for Tony.

They parted, but Peter kept crying, Tony just rubbed his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, I wrote an entire court case but it was so bad, I'm sorry lol.


End file.
